


Хищники

by Anakris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men Evolution
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Out of Character, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakris/pseuds/Anakris
Summary: Логан не помнит прошлого, вот только все его девушки черноволосы и зеленоглазы.Гарриет ушла от своего прошлого, вот только все её парни говорят с канадским акцентом и курят "Мальборо".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Дисклеймер: Я не претендую на права "Марвел" или "Гарри Поттера" и не ищу никакой выгоды.

Мелиса Грейнджер образцовый хирург и акушер, способный творить чудеса. Ни одна мать или ребенок не отправляется в морг после её операций.   
Мелиса Грейнджер живет в однокомнатной квартире, недавно отметила юбилей в сорок лет и не способна иметь детей по физиологическим причинам. Её биография образец для подражания и даже самый въедливый журналист не найдет ни белых пятен, ни скелетов в её шкафах. 

Мелиса Грейнджер не существует.

Генриетт Поттер - ведьма.   
Генриетт Поттер - Мастер Смерти, предпочитающий даровать жизнь.  
Генриетт Поттер скоро отметит двухсотлетний юбилей. 

Гарри Поттер мертва.

***

Когда тебе два года, ты не очень понимаешь, почему твои родители больше не придут к тебе, и вокруг абсолютно незнакомые люди.  
Когда тебе одиннадцать лет, трудно осознавать, что ты своими руками убила человека, темного духа, и спасла целую страну.  
Когда тебе семнадцать, всё становится проще и, одновременно гораздо сложней. За спиной вся жизнь - боль, убийства, предательство, гонения, смерть, война. Впереди - пустота. Здесь и сейчас - руины родной школы и верные друзья. Росток надежды робко бьется где-то под сердцем, может, в будущем всё будет лучше?  
Когда тебе двадцать, ты душишь надежду на корню. Лучше не будет. Жизнь остается прежней, только теперь ты защищаешь людей по ту сторону баррикад и кажешься самой себе цирковой акробаткой. Вверху небо, снизу горящая страховочная сетка, под ногами неустойчивый канат, а идти надо легко-легко.  
В двадцать пять уже не можешь заснуть без вредноскопа и зелья Сна-без-Сновидений. Спасенная тобой страна еле дышит, и только "Дети Победы" (какое пафосное название для сорока патриотов-придурков) и остатки аристократии останавливают соседей от экспансии ослабшей Британии.  
В тридцать всё становится очень просто. Вот маги, вот маглы - их надо помирить. И ты снова танцуешь на канате, только теперь он горит у тебя под ногами. Рядом верные друзья, за спиной целая жизнь - кроткое счастье, робкая надежда, тихая любовь и молчаливая гордость.  
В сорок ты умираешь.

В сорок ты открываешь глаза в чужом мире. И жизнь начинает отсчет сначала, у тебя карт-бланш и второй шанс.


	2. Chapter 2

Логан спокойно сидит в кафе на одной из улиц Бейвеля. Солнечное утро, воскресенье и газета без проблемных новостей, что еще надо для счастья?   
Например, отсутствие зуда в подсознании. Словно один из тысячи запахов в этом месте ему знаком.   
Запахи "привет-из-прошлого" редко приносят что-то хорошее. 

\- Джеймс! 

Тоненькая женская ручка касается его плеча, от неё не веет угрозой, а потому Логан оборачивается и приподнимает бровь. 

\- Мы знакомы?

Девушка лет двадцати-двадцати пяти, легкоатлетка - автоматически отщелкивает мозг, анализируя внешние данные. Темные, практически черные волосы в высоком хвосте, очки в квадратной оправе, серые глаза и общая миниатюрность. Отчего-то кажется, что всё должно быть иначе: короткие волосы, зеленые пронзительные глаза без очков и ощущение величия. 

\- Простите, обозналась. 

Девушка тушуется и отходит, унося с собой терпкий запах привета-из-прошлого. 

Больше за день ничего не случается и здоровая паранойя затихает. Может он ошибся?  
И только ночью приходит понимание, что всё это время мозг просто собирал крупицы информации, чтобы выдать всё в виде снов.

***

Какой-то бал, играет фортепиано, он и еще трое детей сидят в своем углу, играя во что-то, как вдруг на его плечо опускается детская ручка.

\- Всем привет! Я Генриетт Джекобс, а вы?

\- Виктор Крид. 

\- Джеймс Хоулетт, - говорит он и на этом сон обрывается.   
Лица девочки он не успел увидеть.

***

Война, лазарет и снова та же рука на плече.

\- Молодой человек вам надо быть аккуратнее, на вас все, конечно же, заживает как на собаке, но... Джеймс!

Удивление девушки за спиной не наигранное, а глаза зеленые-зеленые. Больше Логан ничего заметить не успевает, сон обрывается.

***

Чья-то штаб-палатка, беседа со Стивом о тактике очередного боя, как вдруг та же рука оглаживает его плечо, другая ставит рядом кружку с чем-то горячим и из-за спины раздается голос.

\- Я могу взять на себя западный фланг, а Джеймс меня прикроет. 

Сон обрывается на легком поцелуе в его затылок.

***

Туман стелется по земле, неправильный, ядовито-желтый, ему надо уходить, команда была отдана, но он стоит и ждет. Ждет когда кто-то выйдет из тумана. Она должна!

 

Звон будильника раздается так не вовремя. 

 

Дни сменяют друг друга, а девушка всё не выходит из головы. Она тоже мутант со способностями к регенерации? Она помнит его. Они были вместе в отряде "Альфа"? Она знает Стива Роджерса. Она из ЩИТа? Или из Гидры? А может, как и он до встречи с профессором, одиночка?   
Он знает только её имя двухвековой давности, внешность, пару привычек, запах и звук голоса. Найти, имея такие скудные данные, одного человека в городе с миллионным населением нереально. А потому Логан просто рассчитывает на судьбу. И та ему улыбается. 

Он вновь замечает запах у средней школы. Пахнет озоном и чем-то странным, непонятным, волнующим.   
Внимательно вглядываясь в лица проходящих мимо, он ищет её и, наконец, замечает выходящей из здания школы, складывающей белый врачебный халат. Следом выходят ученики, но на них не обращает внимания. 

\- Здравствуйте, Генриетт, - подходит к девушке с легкой улыбкой, внимательно рассматривая, запоминая, ища изменения, - я вас вспомнил. Видите ли, недавно у меня была травма головы и потеря памяти, вот и...

Девушка смеется, совсем не скрываясь, и подходит к нему, несколько ближе, чем могут позволить себе незнакомые люди. На самой грани приличий - вспоминается чья-то фраза.

\- Сейчас меня зовут Мелиса. А тебя?

\- Логан, - отвечает Росомаха и вдруг что-то толкает его взять протянутую для рукопожатия руку и поцеловать тыльную сторону запястья, склонившись в поклоне, тоже на самой грани приличий задерживая чужую кисть. 

Мелиса смотрит на него удивленно и немного застенчиво, отводит взгляд и хихикает. 

\- Давайте уйдем, а то боюсь, что школьницы не сдержат своих эмоций. 

И действительно, группа школьниц вместе с Китти стоит неподалеку и смотрят так восхищенно-приторно, что кажется будто они готовы его облизать с ног до головы. А Прайд непонимающе переводит взгляд с него и на девушку.

\- Давайте, перейдем на "ты"?

\- Почему бы и нет, - легкое пожатие плеч, - говоришь, потерял память?

\- Да. 

\- К кому обращался? Телепаты, Фьюри, врачи - видя его непонимание, поясняет девушка. 

\- Фьюри если что и знает, то молчит. У профессора проходил обследование. 

\- Какого?

\- Ксавьер. 

\- Он хороший специалист, - кивает. - И что сказал?

\- Само восстановится рано или поздно. 

Мелиса хмыкает и, заметив его мотоцикл, восхищенно присвистывает. 

\- А ты умеешь выбирать себе "коней". На счет памяти, я могу посмотреть, если хочешь. Вот моя визитка, - девушка протягивает визитку из центрального госпиталя, смотрит на часы и тараторит, - Я сейчас работаю в местной больнице хирургом, но люди уже косятся, так что планирую этой зимой исчезнуть. Если интересует, поспеши. 

Касается его руки и быстро убегает.   
Запах озона задерживается на коже на три часа, сплетни гуляют по университету еще месяц. Чарльз находит мутанта, которому срочно нужна помощь. Магнетто крадет их всех и устраивает бои на выживание. События кружаться в быстром водовороте, лишая возможности встретится вновь.  
Мелиса исчезает из города.


	3. Chapter 3

Мастер Смерти это не просто титул, это метка на душе означающая особую благосклонность Вечной Невесты. Смерть назвала её своим мастером и Генриет не способна подарить жизнь.

Джеймс Хоулетт - друг детства, брат по оружию, напарник, любовник. Тот, кто знает о ней чрезвычайно много. Встретить его, в захолустной кафешке одного из тысячи городов США после сорока лет разлуки, неожиданно приятно. И тот факт, что он не узнал, вполне искупается представлением у школы. Любой девушке приятны такие знаки внимания, особенно в нынешний век прямоты. Но легкая беседа не остается незамеченной, а Фьюри не тот человек, с которым хочется встречаться без повода.   
Потому Генриетт спокойно уходит из города, задумчиво закручивая кольцо на указательном пальце правой руки. Дары Смерти последовали за ней в этот мир, полностью раскрыв свои возможности после недолгой жизни в Камар-тадже. 

В целом встреча со старым другом не сильно изменила её планы. Она так или иначе, собиралась исчезнуть с радаров в скором времени. 

Новые документы, новое лицо и вот уже Ханни Хоуп выходит из кабинета нотариуса с документами на квартиру в Нью-Йорке.   
Обустройство не занимает много времени, так же как и устройство на работу. Документы, рекомендации и прочее, необходимое для собеседования у неё в порядке.   
Призраки с радостью соглашаются засвидетельствовать или подписать бумаги ради избавления от мук перед перерождением в новом теле.   
Собеседование тоже не проблема и вскоре молодая девушка становится сотрудницей в корпорации Старка.   
Вот уж где Фьюри её точно искать не будет, да и ей самой полезно обновить знания об устройстве техники. 

Жизнь идет своим чередом и вроде всё как всегда но что-то царапает интуицию. Мир о чем-то предупреждает, где-то всё идет наперекосяк. 

Девушка в который раз задумчиво крутит кольцо, а потом решительно увольняется, сдает квартиру в найм и возвращается в Бейвиль. 

Сейчас она выглядит иначе, нежели перед исчезновением. Мальчишечья внешность и черты лица, умный взгляд из-под челки и одежда в байкерском стиле. Всё это не дает даже шанса заподозрить, что Ханни это Мелисса. Разница в возрасте тоже заметна.   
Её нынешнее лицо - это вундеркинд, изобретатель и скрытая угроза. Её прошлое лицо - это мягкость, доброта, забота и материнское тепло. Со всеми этими перевоплощениями иногда Генриетт забывает, как выглядит она - настоящая. Зачастую это пугает. 

Рождество витает над городом, пробуждая праздничное настроение, желание выпить глинтвейна в близком кругу, отпраздновать по всем традициям британский Йоль и вспомнить прошлое.   
В этом мире хорошо и даже очень, но её дом - это Хогвартс. Даже спустя сотни лет.   
Костер горит ровно и принимает её дары, так как и должно нормальное пламя. В этом мире нет Магии, есть Мистика - а у неё абсолютно иные ритуалы, праздники и понятия. Вначале было трудно привыкнуть, а теперь в груди лишь изредка саднит.   
Рассвет ведьма иного мира встречает на пепелище. Костер прогорел и те крохи волшебства, что виделись в ночи, исчезли прочь.   
Утро больно режет восприятие и, уйдя в свои мысли с головой, Ханни въезжает в город. 

Новая работа, новое жилье и новые привычки. За сотни лет привыкаешь меняться в ногу с образом и людским мнением без вреда для себя. Жизнь течет, а интуиция тихо толкает под руку, каждый раз, когда она проходит мимо музея.   
Зайти внутрь ничего не стоит и тем удивительней найти внутри часть от ключа к Апокалипсису, египетскому мутанту, запертому в своей гробнице.   
Об этом рассказывали в Камар-тадж и там же показывали вот это самое кольцо. 

Сокровищницы тибетской школы Мистики полны всяких безделушек, которые исчезают и появляются, словно сами по себе. Спрашивать у насельников храма бессмысленно. А вот умыкнуть кольцо никто не мешает, подменив его на подделку - искусную, достойную, но лишенную самой малой крупицы мистики. 

После этого интуиция затихает и не тревожит. 

Читая в новостях об ограблении музея, Ханни задумчиво крутит родное кольцо и думает, как скоро желающие пробудить древнего мутанта поймут, что ничего у них не выйдет? 

\- Уже поняли. 

Голос раздается из теней в углу её комнате.   
Усмешка на губах девушки расцветает словно нехотя, что не ускользает от нежданного гостя. 

\- Давно не виделись, - отзывается хозяйка квартиры и добавляет, - проходи, садись, чаю?

\- Благодарю, но не стоит себя утруждать.

\- Когда ты понял? 

\- Твой запах на кольце сохранился весьма отчетливо, - пояснил Логан, - а потом дело техники, - мужчина сел в кресло и теперь смотрел на неё в упор, - ты сильно изменилась. Можешь принять родной облик, так будет привычнее?

Девушка тряхнула головой и вот в кресле сидит девушка тридцати лет с черными буйными волосами, пронзительным зеленым взглядом и аристократичной внешностью. 

\- Почему ты исчезла? - задал вопрос Логан, откидываясь в кресле. 

\- Фьюри. Нет ни малейшего желания общаться с этим глупцом. 

\- Почему?

\- Только идиот станет играться с Тесарактом не зная о последствиях. 

\- Он человек. 

\- Как я или ты. Он вполне мог попросить консультации, если уж на то пошло, но никак не ковыряться в этом самому!

\- И у кого? Мои познания больше эмпирические, Кэп в коме, а ты пропала.

\- Вернулась память?

\- Отчасти, ассоциативная есть. 

\- А большего и не надо. Если ты можешь вспомнить всё необходимое для настоящего, то прочее будет просто хламом. 

\- Тебе виднее. Как жизнь?

\- Потихоньку. Сейчас вот на телевидение работаю, оператором. А ты?

\- Учу молодые дарования физическому развитию. Не хочешь к нам?

\- Благодарю, но одной мне спокойнее. 

\- Понимаю, - Логан замолчал, а она просто наслаждалась его обществом и возможностью поговорить с кем-то, перед кем не надо притворяться. Последний раз подобное случалось лет пятьдесят назад, но размышления прервали, - у нас есть одна студентка. Шельма, Роуг, имя Анна Мари, у неё весьма специфический дар, тебе будет интересно взглянуть. 

\- Зачем? Я уже давно отошла от дел. Последний ученик был десять лет назад, и брать нового я не намерена. 

\- А я и не предлагаю. У девочки дар поглощать чужие знания, навыки и способности при телесном контакте. Когда-то ты могла запечатывать других, я прошу тебя именно об этом. Её тяготит этот талант. 

Ей вспомнились события первой мировой войны и подросток-мутант из бельгийской деревушки. Его талант - преобразовывать воду в огонь при касании телом. Парень был подопытным Гидры и держался за жизнь только ради своего друга. Тогда Генриет Эванс сотворила для него небольшой кулон, купирующий способности, идея с высушиванием воздуха вокруг ребенка была более затратной. 

\- Я ничего не могу обещать, мне потребуется провести ряд анализов. 

\- То есть ты согласна?

\- Скучно жить в этом веке, ты прав. Несмотря на всё обилие технологий и гаджетов везде модификации архитектуры Фон Неймона. Один Старк мыслит шире, но и тот в войнушку играет. Я посмотрю на девочку, пожалуй, в субботу. 

\- Где?

\- Встретимся в летнем театре. 

\- Спасибо, - Логан кивнул. 

В его глазах таинственно плясали отсветы фонаря за окном. Почему-то именно сейчас Грете подумалось, что он похож на аристократов Шотландии. Гибкая, поджарая фигура, обманчиво неповоротливая, пронизывающий до самой души взгляд, правильные черты лица. Всё это в ночных тенях создавало завораживающий образ воина древних времен, попавшему в современность волей богов. 

Он склонил голову чуть набок, разглядывая девушку в соседнем кресле. Протяни руку и коснешься.  
Вспомнились картинки из сна, завораживающие зеленые глаза, воронка неизвестной ему магии вокруг них и смерть сотни солдат за считанные минуты, то, как она шатается от перенапряжения, доверчиво льнет к его груди. Всё это побуждало к действию, проверить на подлинность воспоминания о ночи в ритмичном свете прожектора. 

Напряжение в комнате сгущалось, обстановка уходила на задний план. 

Логан плавно, словно боясь спугнуть, переместился к соседнему креслу. Грета, не опускала взгляда и смотрела снизу вверх. 

Кто из них первым подался к другому было уже не столь важно.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Я сочувствую профессору Ксавье, - заявила с утра, Грета, стоя перед зеркалом и изменяя свой внешний вид, становясь пусть броской, но похожей на сотню таких же женщин. 

Наблюдавший за этим Джеймс лежал на постели, заложив руки за голову, и любовался стройной фигуркой подруги. 

\- Почему? - лениво спросил Логан, размышляя стоит ли мешать процессу и вспоминая как на теле женщины возникли засосы вдоль позвоночника. 

\- Знаешь, почему во время второй мировой телепаты не лезли в твои мозги? - спросила девушка, оторвавшись от зеркала и встав вполоборота, демонстрируя упругую грудь, - Потому что все твои мысли, озабоченный ты наш, были о том в каких позах, где и как ты меня раздеваешь. Тебя не смущал ни Стив, ни начальство, ни война. 

\- Ты преувеличиваешь, - спокойно поднял взгляд Логан.

\- Конечно, но я знаю не так уж много телепатов, способных понять, что это лишь верхний слой твоих мыслей. 

\- Вот именно, - кивнул Логан, и снова заскользил взглядом по отвернувшейся к зеркалу девушке, - Я говорил, что ты прекрасна?

\- И не раз, и на самых разных языках. 

\- Tha thu a gorgeous. (Ты великолепна)

\- Благодарю, тогда увидимся завтра у летнего театра?

\- А может сегодня? В обед. Прогуляемся по городу, посидим в кафе.

\- Свидание? – прищурившись, уточнила уже Ханни. 

Видеть такую Грету было непривычно, но мелкие детали вроде растрепанной челки, тонкой зеленой каемки зрачка, которую можно рассмотреть, лишь приблизившись вплотную, хрупких пальцев, созданных для игры на арфе, показывало, что это всё еще сумасшедшая, опасная, несравненная Джекобс. 

\- Да, - хрипло выдохнул Джеймс прямо ей в губы. 

Из квартиры оба выбегали спустя полчаса. Ханни поправляла волосы, Логан улыбался своеобразной улыбкой мужчины, вышедшего на охоту.

***

Пятница начиналась точно также как и любая другая пятница в институте Ксавьер для особо одаренных детей. Всё было как обычно, пока в обед Логан не вышел из своей комнаты и не пошел к выходу.  
Вместо привычных футболок, обтягивающих торс, словно вторая кожа, и джинс на низкой посадке, весьма удачно подчеркивающих ноги, или желтого костюма, не оставлявшего простор для воображения, на Росомахе был брючный костюм.  
То есть коричневый пиджак, классические темные брюки со стрелками, рубашка и галстук. Всё было весьма органично подобрано и не создавало впечатления официального стиля, но придавало некий шарм и аристократичность.  
Парни с первого взгляда вспомнили, что Логан это не только адамантиевый скелет и потрясающие навыки рукопашного боя, но и опыт как минимум ста лет и не только в боевых условиях.

Вторым потрясением было выражение его лица. Довольное, предвкушающее, мечтательное и решительное.  
Он быстро спустился по лестнице, холлу и выскользнул на улицу.  
Свидетели подобного переглянулись и подобрали челюсти. Именно в таких ситуациях вспоминаешь, что сила - далеко не всё. Каждому из них Логан может дать фору в мастерстве и опыте. 

Конечно, ситуация не осталась незамеченной и взрослыми сотрудниками Института, но как-либо реагировать на неё они не стали. Адекватные же люди. 

На вечернее занятие Логан пришел в своей обычной манере и когда остальные уже расползались с площадки, а Роуг предвкушала горячий душ, её окликнули. 

\- Роуг, задержись. 

Полные сочувствия взгляды сошлись на бледной фигуре и пропали. 

\- Да, Логан. 

\- Недавно в Бейвиль вернулась моя знакомая, у неё есть весьма специфический опыт. Она может либо обратить твою мутацию вспять, либо научить контролировать её. Интересует?

\- Как?

\- Не знаю. Она способна на многое. Мне поговорить с профессором?

Роуг даже не думала. Она была согласна. 

\- Пожалуйста. 

\- Тогда завтра никуда не уходи, поедем к ней. 

\- Хорошо. 

\- А кто она? - спросила Роуг утром следующего дня, когда спустилась на завтрак. 

\- Кто? - спросил Курт, возникая с характерным хлопком рядом с разделочным столом. Росомаха копался в холодильнике.

\- Знакомая Логана, которая будет со мной работать.

\- Девушка, сильный мутант моего поколения, участница Первой и Второй Мировой Войны, одиночка. Прозвище - Некромаг.

Подростки переглянулись.

\- То есть ей уже лет двести?

\- Может больше, а что?

\- Ничего, просто интересно, - быстро ответил Курт, - а можно с вами?

\- Да.

***

Ханни Хоуп выглядит на двадцать лет, любит клубничное мороженое, работает оператором на телевизионном канале и живет в однокомнатной квартире около работы. Она самая обыкновенная девушка, которая одевается в байкерском стиле. По ней не скажешь, что она мутант ста лет отроду.

Анна Мария сначала думает, что Логан ошибся и вот эта девушка, совсем недавно окончившая университет ну никак не может быть "старой знакомой". 

А потом Росомаха что-то говорит, кивает на неё и на Курта, и образ разбивается вдребезги. Глаза у этой девушки на мгновение становятся мудрыми, всезнающими, опасными.  
Это длится всего несколько секунд, но вполне хватает для того чтобы поставить смешливую девицу выше Магнето по уровню угрозы и величия.  
Потом ощущение пропадает, Ханни кивает головой и Логан её целует. 

Логан, Росомаха, целует девушку на людной улице при свете дня! Пусть всего лишь в щечку, но даже так это разрывает все шаблоны двух подростков.

***

Вечер в аккуратной квартирке на Четтер-Крос-Роуд начинается с букета цветов, бутылки вина и небольших канапе.  
Уютный полумрак разгоняется лишь светом свеч и фонаря за окном. Тихая вальсовая мелодия льется из старого граммофона и двое сидят в креслах, тихо беседуя. Их взгляды иногда встречаются, тогда беседа становится тише, интимнее, но кто-то моргает и всё продолжается.  
Напряжение окутывает двоих в комнате пуховым одеялом. Каждый понимает, что рано или поздно игра подойдет к концу, но эта прелюдия устраивает всех.

Пластинка заканчивается, раздается неприятный звук и люди вздрагивают. Грета подходит к граммофону, поднимает язычок. Поверх её рук ложатся чужие, со спины прижимается мощное тело, а правое ухо опаляет чужое дыхание. 

\- Такие ласковые, нежные ручки.

Большой палец его руки круговыми движениями ласкает внутреннюю сторону ладони, губы покусывают ухо. 

\- Такая непостоянная, дикая ведьма. 

Тихий шепот завораживает. Он поднимает ладонь и целует. Теплые, сухие губы короткими поцелуями ласкают кожу. Есть что-то волшебное в этом жесте, ситуации. Ноги чуть заметно слабеют, и девушка опирается на чужую грудь. 

Его руки собрали чужие волосы, легли на шею, медленно скользнули по плечам, рукам, запястьям – снова и снова. Она плавилась, дыхание становилось тяжелее, губы приоткрылись. Влажный выдох щекотал ухо, губы скользнули по шее, шепча что-то; она поежилась. Он придвинулся еще ближе, обнимая, уткнулся лицом в шею и стал говорить что-то быстрым, хрипло-гортанным шепотом – он шептал о том, как она прекрасна, изумительно волнительна именно такая, в его руках, разгоряченная лишь его голосом, легкими ласками и собственными фантазиями. Она уже давно не стояла самостоятельно, практически висела на чужом теле и почти полностью доступная. 

Она повернула к нему лицо, прерывая поток слов поцелуем. Ей хотелось большего. Вот только этой ночью он правил балом. 

Поцелуй был таким же легким, как и ласки. Невинным.  
Он прикусил нижнюю губу, облизнул, поцеловал, обвел контур приоткрытого рта, бережно увлажнил губы, снова поцеловал. 

\- Сладкая, пьянящая, нетерпеливая, страстная...

Снова начал шептать Логан, возобновляя движение рук. Легкие поглаживания сквозь одежду чувствительных мест, поцелуи на лице, чувственный шепот на выдохе. Он целовал осторожно, но долго, так долго, и был так близко… Она чувствовала легкие прикосновения к своей груди – он водил по ней кончиками пальцев, словно трепещущими крыльями бабочек, скользил тыльной стороной запястья… Его вздох, когда его одна ладонь, наконец, сжала грудь, а вторая накрыла промежность сквозь тонкий хлопок белья.

\- Что... - начала на выдохе девушка.

\- Да, - пророкотал Логан и замер. 

Легкий зовущий и полный разочарования стон, но Грета продолжила. 

\- Что... ты делаешь?

Её голова откинулась на подставленное плечо, открывая шею и сонную артерию для поцелуев. 

\- Ласкаю женщину, которую нашел, - тихо ответил Логан, начиная движения ладонью вдоль кружева бюстгальтера, - напоминаю тебе язык любви, - цепочка поцелуев взбудоражила женскую шею, - вспоминаю твой вкус. 

Болезненный укус в основание шеи стал последней каплей. Громкий женский стон и конвульсивные движения явно свидетельствовали об её состоянии.  
Логан крепко держал девушку, потом подхватил на руки и быстро перенес на постель. Женщина выгнулась, ощущая холодные простыни разгоряченной кожей, и притянула к себе мужчину.

 

_Свеча горела на столе,_  
Свеча горела.  
На озаренный потолок  
Ложились тени,  
Скрещенья рук, скрещенья ног,  
Судьбы скрещенья.* 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Повышаем рейтинг.
> 
> Судьбы скрещенья.* - "Зимняя ночь" Б.Пастернак <\- очень рекомендуем в исполнении Ирины Сказиной


	5. Chapter 5

Следующий месяц воспринимался Ханни как отпуск. Логан регулярно приглашал ее на прогулки, свидания, встречи вел себя как соблазняющий девушку аристократ, она всячески ему подыгрывала и искренне радовалась ситуации. Будь они в девятнадцатом веке, решила бы, что у них помолвка. 

На работе не было ничего сложного или опасного. Простая работа с техникой на новостном канале. 

Новая ученица радовала сообразительностью, ответственностью и результатами. Удалось научить ее смещению зон поглощения, и теперь Хоуп учила Роуг поглощать не всё, а только что-то одно. Нынешняя тренировка обязывала ее ходить в беспальцовках и пожимать чужие руки, впитывая только малое количество силы с разрешения владельца. Логан рассказывал, что профессор в восторге, а Хэнк запоминает методику тренировок на случай появления еще одного ребенка с похожим даром. 

...

В тот злополучный день у них с Джеймсом должен был состояться романтический ужин в ресторане. Свечи, вино, деликатесы и нежная музыка. Всё должно было быть волшебно, но Джеймс не пришел.   
Обычно он всегда звонил, писал смс, посылал кого-то из института, хоть как-то предупреждал, а сегодня - ничего. Это настораживало.   
Генриетт посидела полчаса, поужинала в одиночестве и решительно направилась к Институту Ксавьер. Если с Логаном что-то случилось, то профессор наверняка в курсе. 

Для Генриетт ничего не стоит перенестись прямо в холл Института и быстрым летящим шагом преодолеть лестницу, на встречу её спешит один из многих учеников и остановить его дело трех движений. 

\- Где Логан?

Парень, явно раздраженный чем-то, пытается сбросить её руку, но не зря говорят про стальную хватку Смерти, и молчит. 

\- Еще раз повторяю, где Логан? 

Интуиция воет, однозначно намекая на то, что у её... человека... проблемы. 

\- Пропал, - отвечает парень и отшатывается. 

\- Когда? 

\- Сегодня утром, - отвечает кто-то чуть дальше по коридору, - Отпустите моего ученика, он ничего не знает. 

Девушка разжимает кисть и поворачивается к профессору. 

\- Где он? 

\- Мы установили, что он на складах в Бейвиле. Сейчас направляемся туда. 

Глаза девушки становятся ярко-зеленого цвета и, в следующий миг, она уже отрывает профессора от кресла. 

\- Здравствуй, Райвен. Это, конечно, замечательно, что мы с тобой встретились. Но какого черта тут происходит? 

Шипит женщина, не обращая внимания на то, что иллюзия спала, а другие ученики, высыпавшие в коридор, смотрят прямо на неё. Генриетт интересует только эта мутант и тот факт, что её человек где-то там защищает свою жизнь, а она не может прийти на помощь. 

\- Джекобс, - хрипит профессор, меняясь на глазах, и вот на вытянутой руке висит Мистик. 

\- Она самая, тварь, где Логан? 

\- На складах, клянусь!

\- Не покидай особняка. Если он там, то потом закончим разговор, - многообещающе тянет статная черноволосая высокая девушка и исчезает. Мистик падает на кресло и откашливается. 

\- Где профессор? - Четко спрашивает Ороро и её глаза затягиваются белесой пеленой. 

...

На складах никого нет, но вот под ними странный ангар и лаборатория. Последнее отвратительней всего. Сдерживаться у Генриетт нет ни малейшего желания и, призвав Старшую палочку, она убивает всех здесь находящихся, воскрешая как только выходит из комнаты с одним приказом - убить всех кроме того за кем она пришла. 

Генриетт Джекобс идет в центре смертоносной волны, убивая всех и каждого, не щадя никого. Зомби открывают двери и показывают путь на тренировочный полигон. 

Генриетт Джекобс влетает в помещение, словно разъяренная валькирия и насылает заклинание на робота. Тот падает, а Джеймс смотрит на неё и понимает. Дело дрянь. 

 

Путешествие между мирами не может пройти без последствий, особенно если перемещаемый не проводил никаких ритуалов и не стремился к этому. У Генриетт в подарок достались вспышки боевого безумия.   
В детстве это было не заметно, её никто не раздражал, не доставал и угрозы жизни не было. Но когда девушка стала полевой медсестрой, то первый же приступ выкосил весь отряд, в котором она состояла и подразделение противника на них напавшее. Трупы девушка уничтожила, сменила имя и внешность и начала разбираться. Поняв, что это такое и чем ей грозит, она училась контролировать это состояние, и до встречи с Джеймсом на полях Первой Мировой всё было хорошо. Она избегала стрессовых ситуаций, работая в полевом госпитале, привыкала к постоянной опасности, но вместе с братьями Хоулетт на неё нахлынули воспоминания о детстве и первый же срыв повторил ситуацию восьмидесятилетней давности, за тем исключением, что теперь выживших было трое. Она, Джеймс и Виктор.   
Именно её состояние и дружба с Джеймсом послужили причиной того, что тот ушел от Виктора и начал заниматься с ней. Учить самоконтролю, обладанию своим разумом, телом и магией, незаметно становясь более чем другом.   
После очередного приступа, вызванного намеренно, ради тренировки, она поняла, что запечатлелась на Джеймса. Он - центр её мира, якорь сознания, только его мнение важно. Впрочем, с учетом её жизни в прошлом мире она не удивилась, что психика выбрала другого, крайне живучего разумного, для стабилизации. Раньше её якорями были друзья, теперь один друг.   
Не знай она позиции самого мужчины - призналась бы, но тот ни раз говорил что она - друг и не более.   
Десятилетний план по завоеванию неприступного мужского сердца менялся раз за разом. Однако к сорок третьему они уже были любовниками.   
Он смотрел только на неё, думал только о ней, желал только её.   
Не хватало самой малости, признания в его чувствах.   
Она чувствовала еще год-два, и она станет его. Безраздельно. И даже Смерть не разлучит их, потому что она - её Мастер.   
Но вмешался случай. Яд, распыленный на боевом поле, убивающий все живое. Она пролежала на том поле двадцать лет, до тех пор, пока все его следы не исчезли. Не способная двигаться, мыслить, испытывать что-то иное кроме агонии. Двадцать лет.   
Пятьдесят лет поисков. Четыре месяца счастья.   
Генриетт Джекобс обезумела от страха снова потерять того, кого хотела назвать мужем. 

 

Джеймс поднял руки, успокаивая обезумевшую ведьму. 

\- Тише. Тише. Дождь по крыше, - зашептал он, краем глаза отмечая, что в наблюдательной рубке слишком много крови, - ты меня слышишь.

Генриетт резко оказалась рядом с ним и обняла его. Сжимая в своих объятьях, прижимаясь всем телом, уткнулась носом в место соединения шеи и плеча, шумно задышала, вдыхая запах и единым движением уничтожила его костюм, заменив на брюки и футболку.   
Джеймс опустил руки ей на плечи и начал массажировать. 

\- Я здесь, я рядом, я никуда не уйду. Слышишь? 

Её нос прочертил дорожку до ключиц. 

\- Генриетт, давай не здесь, а? Тут же грязно, холодно, может у меня?

Ставшие еще более крепкими объятия были более чем красноречивым ответом.

\- Хорошо. Только успокойся, всё хорошо. Ты в безопасности, я рядом. 

Она всхлипнула и зарыдала. Логан обнял её покрепче, утыкаясь носом в макушку и тихо шепча, не обращая внимания на волосы, лезущие в рот. 

\- Поплачь, девочка, всё будет хорошо. Я сильный, ты сильная, но быть слабым это нормально. 

 

Сутки Генриетт не отходила от Логана. Кормила, ухаживала, обнимала или просто была рядом, наблюдая. 

Профессора нашли и вытащили из камеры для Джагернаута. Магнето раскрыл существование мутантов, но институт Ксавьер не пострадал, его ученики смогли защитить и здание, и себя. 

Мистик Генриетт не прокляла и отпустила на свободу, занятая наблюдением за Джеймсом, будучи всё еще не слишком адекватной. 

Труп Боливара Траска и остатки его лаборатории нашел Щ.И.Т. и попытался восстановить данные, но всё было непоправимо уничтожено. 

 

Грета вышла из душа абсолютно нагая, вытирая голову полотенцем, с работы её не уволили, она сама ушла. Слишком уж предвзято снимали данные о мутантах, ей было противно, но ничего сделать она не могла, приказ свыше. Найти новую она еще не успела, да и везде тоже самое. Менять имя и внешность пока не хотелось, но, похоже, вскоре придется. 

\- А ты красавица, - глубоким голосом проговорил Джеймс, смотря на неё из кресла. 

Девушка не смутилась от внимания, а только приподняла правую бровь. 

\- Ты пришел?

\- Да. И забыл зачем, - интимно проговорил Джеймс, подходя к обманчиво слабой девушке. 

Он очертил контур её лица кончиками пальцев одной руки, мягко надавил на скулы, вынуждая её открыть рот пошире и поцеловал.   
Другая рука тем временем проделала путь от шеи к кисти правой руки, сжала, надавила и начала чертить странные узоры на внутренней стороне ладони, неожиданно поднимаясь выше, вызывая рой мурашек, и опускаясь на исходную позицию. 

 

\- Дата свадьбы - нынешней осенью. Я присмотрел квартиру в центре, если тебе понравится, можем туда переехать на неделе. Работу в институте не брошу, но обещаю отчитываться обо всех своих отлучках, - тихо проговорил Логан опираясь на локти, расставленные возле её головы.   
Весь он нависал над ней, подавлял и не ожидал иного ответа, нежели положительного. 

Генриетт закусила губу, дразняще облизнула, отдышалась после крышесносительного поцелуя и кивнула. 

\- Согласна. Золотая осень - замечательное время для медового месяца. А на счет работы... Как думаешь предложение профессора о должности преподавателя еще в силе? 

Мягкий благодарный поцелуй немного затянулся, перерос в нечто большее, и им было абсолютно наплевать на то, что будущее им готовит. Их судьбы переплелись слишком давно, чтобы переживать об этом.


End file.
